A roll-up shade or screen of this kind is known from German Patent Disclosure Document No. DE-OS 32 26 400. This shade includes a box-like base in which not only the wind-up roller but also the operating means for remote-control extension of the web is housed. The web is extended with a flexible-elastic slide member, the free end of which is connected to the end rail of the web and which can be advanced alongside the window in a slotted tube by the operating means. The tube accordingly assumes the guide function when the web is being extended and assures that the web will be properly located in front of the window it is intended to protect.
This construction, which has proved quite satisfactory in practice, avoids having operating and extension structures that would be necessary at the other end of the web, opposite the wind-up roller. Accordingly, there is no loss of head room for the passengers in a motor vehicle in which the known window shade is located before a sharply inclined rear window of the vehicle.
With the known construction, non-factory or custom installation is also facilitated substantially.
However, in the known window shade the guide tube always remains in view, regardless of whether the web is extended or rolled up.
Furhtermore, the known window shade cannot be used in motor vehicles of the hatchback type, because then when the hatch is opened the spacing between the rear window shelf and the upper edge of the rear window changes, which would cause the guide tube to pull out of its upper holding element.